Nous deux ça pourrait donner ça
by guymiokis
Summary: Des Dray,Mione vu par nos amis les anglais... 5ème OS en ligne: 'Aussi longtemps que tu es mienne'
1. La danse

Disclaimer : _HP world still belongs to JK Rowling… _Le monde d'HP et ses perso ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas. Les OS ne m'appartiennent pas non, je ne fais que les traduire.

Genre : Romance

Rating : Tout public

Chanson : "Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)" by Journey

La danse est sa passion à elle.   
Elle, elle est la sienne…

--------------------------------------------------------

'**La danse**'  
'Dancing' by TweakingStar

Quand j'étais petite j'aimais tournoyer encore et encore pour arriver là où je voulais aller, ainsi donc ma mère m'engagea dans des cours de danse. J'étais accro pour la vie.

Tous mes professeurs disaient que j'avais le talent et que je pouvais être un jour une réelle danseuse, au lieu du professeur que je voulais être. Seulement je leur rigola au nez et leur dis que l'enseignement serait ma vie, la danse serait elle ma passion.

Les années passèrent et je fus acceptée à Poudlard. Six années s'écoulèrent avant que ma passion ne soit découverte. Je voulais la garder secrète mais pour vous dire la vérité je ne me souviens plus pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce que je voulais être prise au sérieux pour mon intelligence, je voulais être la meilleure dans toutes les matières et devenir le professeur que j'avais toujours rêvé d'être. Si je disais aux gens que je dansais ils demanderaient à me voir danser, j'accepterais mais ensuite je serais vouée à l'échec parce qu'ils voudraient que j'étudie la danse au lieu des matières purement académiques.

Chaque mardi, jeudi et samedi depuis 6 ans je sortais furtivement des dortoirs pour aller danser secrètement dans une classe abandonnée. La seule fois où je laissa les gens me voir danser fut pendant le Bal de Noël en 4ème année, ce qui compte très peu puisque s'était principalement des valses. Mais s'ils me voyaient _réellement_ danser ils sauraient que je suis surprenante.

Pour aider à couvrir mon petit secret je disait que j'allais à la bibliothèque ou aux réunions de préfets, alors que je me dirigeais vers ma « salle de danse ». Et pour cacher mon corps tonifié de danseuse je portais des baggys. Je détestais ça mais comment pouvais-je expliquer avoir un corps pareil alors que tout ce que je faisais était m'asseoir, étudier et manger malsain ?

Au milieu de la sixième année je commença à me sentir épiée, comme si quelqu'un me regardait à chaque fois que je dansais, mais je chassa toujours cette idée de ma tête, me convainquant que c'était juste 6 ans de paranoïa refoulée.

Seulement un jour mon secret fut découvert à jamais.

Ron venait tout juste de casser avec moi dans la Grande Salle, après le souper une semaine plus tôt, disant qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter une relation avec une si bonne amie. Il pensait que Lavande était mieux assortie avec lui. Les jours passèrent et quand j'essayais de dormir je pensais aux bons moments passés avec lui. Je me dirigeais donc vers ma « salle » pour danser et effacer la douleur quand je ne pouvais toujours pas dormir mais…

Je le vis _lui_ attendant dans _ma_ salle de danse.

Le Draco Malefoy fouillait dans mes CD _moldus_, essayant d'en trouver un à écouter avec mon lecteur CD _moldu._

« Spice Girls Granger ? Je pensais que tu avais plus de classe que ça. Bien que 'Wannabe' soit en fait assez surprenant…oh non…tu as un CD des Pussycat Dolls…mais ta collection de rock est impressionnante…Bullet For My Valentine…Staind…Three Days Grace…AC/DC…Trivium…As I Lay Dying…Job For A Cowboy…Atreyu…J'aime surtout la complète collections des hits années 80' » dit Malefoy alors qu'il parcourait les CD, énonçant chacun pendant qu'il parlait.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'avait découvert.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Je regarde tes CD en attendant que tu arrives ici » Un sourire satisfait sur son visage, alors qu'il continuait d'observer mes disques.

« En m'attendant ? »

« A en juger par tes courtes, directes mais impatientes phrases tu es surprise de me voir hein ? Bien, j'étais fatigué d'attendre que tu me remarque t'observer danser donc j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je me dénonce et que je te le dise franchement »

J'étais choquée. J'avais donc vraiment senti quelqu'un.

« Hermione danse pour moi »

Il saisit ma main et me tira jusqu'au centre de la pièce, me permettant de partir aussitôt que je le désirai. Avec un petit coup de baguette la musique commença à jouer.

Here we stand  
Worlds apart, hearts broken in two, two, two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you, you, you

Feelin' that it's gone  
Can change your mind  
If we can't go on  
To survive the tide love divides

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched  
And went our separate ways

Troubled times  
Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain  
Distant eyes  
Promises we made were in vain, vain, vain

If you must go, I wish you love  
You'll never walk alone  
Take care my love  
Miss you love

I still love you girl  
I really love you girl  
And if he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
No…No…

Alors que j'avais fini de danser je regarda Malefoy fixement. J'étais surprise d'avoir vraiment dansé. J'attendis qu'il me dise que je devrai danser pour vivre, comme font tous les autres. J'étais couverte de sueur et essayait de retrouver ma respiration suite à l'effort mais Malefoy me regardait comme si j'étais la chose la plus stupéfiante dans ce monde.

Je l'étudia sérieusement, de ses cheveux d'un blond blanc qu'il avait arrêté de coiffer avec du gel et qui retombaient devant ses yeux, jusqu'à ses yeux gris pierre qui étaient actuellement pleins d'émotion. Ses manches de chemise étaient remontées jusqu'à ses coudes et sa cravate était desserrée, il était splendide. L'exemple même de perfection chez un homme et non plus un idiot comme avant. Je m'étais toujours demandée pourquoi il était devenu plus agréable avec moi ces 2 dernières années, nous pouvions même avoir des conversations civilisées et ce en présence d'autres personnes. J'avais commencé à l'appeler mon ami.

« Tu es stupéfiante. Mais je pense que tu serai mieux en professeur » dit-il nerveux de savoir comment je répondrai.

« Comment, comment as-tu su que je voulais être professeur ? »

« Tu te souviens quand nous parlions cette nuit là dans la salle sur demande, après avoir eu cette bagarre avec Pansy ? Tu m'as dis que tu ne pouvais pas croire que je puisse courir après une fille qui voulait être esthéticienne, et que tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Eh bien j'ai supposé que tu voulais une profession où tu aurai besoin de réfléchir, et puis tu aimes Poudlard donc ça colle. Mais tu m'as promis que Pansy et moi allions vivre heureux pour toujours, et moi je t'ai promis que Weasley t'inviterait à sortir. J'ai cassé avec Pansy cette nuit là et ne te l'ai jamais dis. Je suis allé voir Weasley le jour suivant et lui ai dit ce que tu ressentais.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ?»

« Pourquoi avoir cassé avec Pansy ? Pourquoi l'avoir dit à Ron ? Pourquoi m'avoir observé pendant tout ce temps et ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi avoir changé qui tu étais ? »

« Pour toi »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi. Je t'aime »

Puis il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. C'était beau et parfait, mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Seulement quand je ré-ouvris les yeux il était parti. Je ne le revis pas pendant 3 ans après cela. Je recevais juste occasionnellement une lettre non signée me disant « Je t'aime », mais je savais qui l'envoyait.

&&&&&&&&&&

J'étais au milieu d'un cours quand je reçus une lettre de Ginny me disant que Malefoy était à Ste Mangouste et que je devais venir le voir de suite, si j'étais si intelligente que tout le monde le disait.

J'allai alors le voir. Je n'étais pas autorisée à entrer mais je dis aux médicomage que j'étais sa femme. Ils semblèrent hésitants au début mais acceptèrent finalement de demander à Malefoy.

« Monsieur Malefoy, votre femme est ici pour vous voir et semble très inquiète. Devons nous la laissée entrer ou la refuser ? » Demanda la guérisseuse clairement ennuyée de devoir jouer la secrétaire.

Les yeux de Malefoy s'élargirent puis un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Hermione ? Elle est ici ? Evidement abrutie, faite entrer ma femme »

Je suis entrée calmement et me suis assise sur un fauteuil. Je regarda Malefoy et lui dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit :

« Comment oses-tu ne pas dire à ta femme que tu étais à Ste Mangouste ? Tu es très chanceux que Ginny soit médicomage et qu'elle ai lu ton nom sur la liste des patients. »

« Ma femme hein ? Je ne me rappelle d'aucun mariage… »

« Bien peut être était-ce parce que tu étais bourré à la réception. Ou alors parce que c'est ce que j'ai dit à la réceptionniste pendant le thé, alors que j'essayai de la convaincre d'aller chercher un médicomage pour me faire entrer. »

« Haha…Au moins je connais la vrai raison hum ? Mais je ne serai pas ivre pour le vrai mariage de toute façon »

« Comment sais-tu qu'il y _aura_ un mariage ? Tu as disparu pendant 3 ans. Partit sans m'avoir laissé te dire ce que je ressentais. Comment sais-tu que je ressens la même chose ? »

« Parce que si tu ne m'aimais pas tu ne serais pas venue immédiatement après que j'eu demandé à Ginny de t'écrire. Tu n'aurais pas essayé de rentrer. Tu n'aurais pas non plus dansé pour moi cette nuit là. Tu m'aimes, admet le… »

« Parfait, je t'aime. Ca te va ? »

« Je vais mieux maintenant que tu es là. J'ai juste eu une mauvaise chute en me battant contre Voldemort. Mais maintenant qu'il est plus là on peut être ensemble, et je peux te voir danser tous les jours sans que tu aies à te cacher. »

Il m'embrassa alors de nouveau, mais cette fois je savais qu'il ne partirait pas après cela.

Il serait toujours là

--------------------------------------------------------

Mon blabla à moi : Je trouve perso que pour un premier OS je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie...Bon c'est vrai j'ai eu des difficultés avec certaines expressions typiquement british…mais après tout je suis à la fac pour apprendre nan ?

Maintenant c'est à vous. Vos coms me feraient super plaisir et m'aideraient beaucoup à avancer pour les prochains OS _Hope you Enjoyed it_


	2. Les jolies filles

Disclaimer : _HP world still belongs to JK Rowling… _Le monde d'HP et ses perso ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas. Les OS ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, je ne fais que les traduire. [le truc habituel quoi….

Genre : Humour et puis Romance bien sûr [mais pas romance dans le genre 'culcul' comme on voit souvent

Rating : Tout public

Chanson : "Beautiful Girls" by Jojo.

Les petits copains de Hermione, Ginny et Luna sont des charmeurs.   
Regardez ce qu'elles vont faire pour les arrêter. _Enjoy :D_

--------------------------------------------------------

'**Les jolies filles'**   
'Beautiful Girls revised' by 2booklover4

« Ce stupide salaud. Où est-il là maintenant? » Hermione Granger, élève de 7ème année, faisait rage partout dans Poudlard, cherchant son petit ami, Draco Malefoy. « Pari qu'il est encore en train de flirter. » Oui Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger ont une relation amoureuse, une spéciale relation amoureuse, une très spéciale relation amoureuse, une très très spéciale relation amoureuse, une super – okay moment d'arrêter. Retour à l'histoire, ça arriva alors qu'ils venaient d'être nommés préfets en chef cette année. Ce fut un vrai choc pour l'école entière à vrai dire. MacGonagall et Rogue s'évanouirent, oui _évanouirent_ quand ils annoncèrent leur relation. Tout à fait hilarant, vraiment.

Et maintenant, elle allait et venait comme une furie dans le château, cherchant son copain. Pendant les quelques premiers mois ce fut une relation pleine de bonheur, puis Hermione surprit Draco flirtant avec d'autres filles. Le Salaud. Sa façon de flirter était tellement contagieuse que même Harry et Ron faisaient ces choses, malgré le fait que eux aussi aient des _petites amies_, Harry ayant Ginny et Ron ayant Luna.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je tombe sous son charme » criait Hermione. « Pouah, j'aurai du le savoir quand il flirtait avec moi. Connard. » Et finalement elle le vit…avec une autre fille.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi le jour pour Près au Lard ? » demanda-t-il à la 'pauvre' fille.

« Ta petite amie ne va pas se mettre en colère ? » répondit-elle innocemment, en faisant légèrement la moue.

« Oh non, elle est absolument d'accord avec ça » affirma Draco en caressant la joue de la fille.

« Oh, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis _absolument_ d'accord avec ça » ajouta soudainement Hermione. Draco se tourna si vite vers elle qu'il entendit sa nuque craquer. Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent..

« Her-Hermione, » bégaya-t-il. Hermione limita ses yeux à lui et croisa ses bras.

« Salut Draco », dit-elle étrangement calme. Draco n'aimait aucune des fois où elle est comme ça. Elle est pire qu'un volcan en éruption.

Il la dévisagea pendant plusieurs minutes, surveillant prudemment à quel moment elle éclaterai.

« Pourquoi ne continues-tu pas de flirter avec cette fille hein ? » demanda Hermione, sa voix anormalement basse. « Vas-y » Elle lança un regard assassin à la 'pauvre' fille.

La fille hurla de peur puis s'enfuit pour sauver sa vie. Elle ne voullait toujours pas mourir, alors qu'Hermione lui donna l'impression que cela arriverai très très très bientôt.

« Hermione- » dit Draco, faisant un pas en avant. « Je-Je suis dés… »

« Non n'essaies pas de t'excuser », dit-elle, ses mains tombant mollement sur ses cotés et les enroulant en boule jusqu'à ce que ses articulations des doigts deviennent blanches. « Laisse moi voir, c'est hum… là énième fois que je te vois flirter Draco. Oh, et hum… tu as dis que tu ne le ferais pas de nouveau. MAIS BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI TOUT JUSTE VU ? »

Draco tressaillit. 'Voilà la bombe à retardement' pensa-t-il. « Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé. Ce sont juste mes stupides hormones. Je grandi voyons, et j'ai les hormones qui font rage » raisonna-t-il.

« Les hormones qui font rage ? » demanda Hermione furieusement. « LES HORMONES QUI FONT RAGE ! OH POUR CRIER A HAUTE VOIX J'AI AUSSI DES HORMONES ! MAIS ELLES NE FONT PAS RAGE ! »

Draco la regarda fixement, avec peur. « Mais tu es folle de rage là maintenant » grinça-t-il. Il lui jeta un regard attendrissant et lui fit la moue.

« Oh ne fais pas cet air là, espèce de connard » s'exclama Hermione. « Parce que bordel ça ne fonctionnera pas avec moi »

Le blond marcha vers elle, prêt à lui donner un câlin mais la brune cria d'une voix perçante.

« N'OSE PAS ME TOUCHER ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS PUTAIN ! » hurla-t-elle. Puis elle s'avança vers lui et marcha sur son pied extrêmement fort.

« Aïe » dit le blond en serrant son pied douloureux.

« NE ME PARLE PAS PENDANT UNE SEMAINE ! » brailla-t-elle avant de partir loin du préfet.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny faisait route vers le terrain de Quidditch et, comme Hermione, elle était en train de devenir folle de rage. Ginny essayait de trouver Harry Potter le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, qui s'avérait être aussi le-garçon-qui-flirt. La tête rousse le maudissait silencieusement, pensant que lui aussi était en train de flirter.

« Ce dragueur, ce stupide et ennuyant dragueur » grommela Ginny. Atteignant le terrain de Quidditch, elle vit au loin Harry Potter avec, parmi toutes les filles qu'il puisse draguer, Millicent Bullstrode.

« POTTER » cria-t-elle

Harry regarda d'où provenait la voix et en resta pétrifié. « Ginny ! »

« MAIS QU'ES-CE QUE TU FOUT BORDEL ? » s'exclama-t-elle, attendant une réponse. « FLIRTANT AVEC UNE AUTRE FILLE ! ET POUR CRIER ENCORE PLUS FORT, IL Y A DES TONNES DE FILLE A POUDLARD ET TOI TU CHOISI MILLICENT BULSTRODE PARMIS TOUTES ! »

« Ginny, Je… » commença Harry, faisant de son mieux pour calmer cette Weasley en colère, mais il reçut à la place un bleu de la taille d'une balle de tennis sur son front.

Ginny, incapable de contrôler plus longtemps sa colère, attrapa le souaffle reposant au sol et le lança au 'pauvre' Harry.

« TU AS MERITE CE BLEU SUR TON FRONT, ESPECE DE SALAUD ! » cria Ginny. « NE ME PARLE PAS PENDANT UNE SEMAINE ENTIERE » puis sur ce, sorti en coup de vent du stade.

&&&&&&&&&&

Luna elle, faisait rage vers la salle commune des Gryffondor et devinez pourquoi elle devenait folle, maudissant un rouquin en particulier et fusillant du regard les jeunes élèves de Gryffondor. Oh oui, vous devinez juste. Son petit ami est lui aussi en train de flirter.

« Je le savais, il ne devrait pas traîner autour de Malefoy » dit Luna à voix haute. Elle vit son petit ami, flirtant avec nulle autre que Lavande Brown, la Reine des Commérages. La blonde afficha alors un visage rêveur et souriant. Ron savait ce que ça voullait dire.

« Ronald » dit-elle calmement. Ron la regarda puis son visage devint livide. « Ronald, que crois-tu que tu es en train de faire ? »

Ron eu un serrement de gorge et regarda Lavande. La Reine des Commérages semblait terrifiée elle aussi. « Hum… ma puce, je hum… »

« Epargnes nous les discours veux-tu, _poussin_ ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix douceâtre. Elle commença à marcher vers Ron. « Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà surpris comme ça, _poussin_ ? » posa-t-elle.

« Hum…la vingtième ? » dit Ron

« Exactement, _poussin_ » dit Luna maintenant en face de Ron. Son visage rêveur et son sourire s'effacèrent. « Tu flirt bordel, pourquoi le fais-tu, ENCORE ? Je t'ai pardonné pour, disons la énième fois mais regarde ce que tu es en train de faire, espèce de troll ! »

« Troll ? » demanda lavande qui riait ouvertement.

« Troll ? » demanda aussi Ron, dévisageant la Lavande morte de rire.

« Oui troll » rétorqua Luna. Puis ensuite vlan ! Elle gifla le visage du 'pauvre' Weasley. « TROLL ! NON, UN TROLL MENTEUR ! TOI ESPECE DE STUPIDE DRAGUEUR ET MENTEUR DE TROLL ! N'ESSAIS PAS DE ME PARLER PENDANT UNE SEMAINE ENTIERE ! s'écria Luna qui sorti en coup de vent de la salle commune.

Ron frottait sa douloureuse joue. « Aïe »

&&&&&&&&&&

Les trois filles s'étaient retrouvées dans la salle sur demande.

« Il l'a encore fait » dit furieusement Hermione.

« Il l'a encore fait aussi » répliqua Ginny serrant des poings.

« Il l'a fait aussi » cracha Luna.

« IL FLIRTAIT ENCORE PUTAIN » s'écrièrent-elles toutes à l'unisson.

« Le salaud, il a demandé à une autre fille de sortir avec lui le jour pour Près au Lard ! » dit Hermione, cognant un coussin en imaginant la tête de Draco. « Et en face de moi ! »

« Ce dragueur » ajouta Ginny. « Il était en train de flirter sur le terrain de Quidditch, par la ceinture de Merlin. De toutes les filles, il flirt avec Millicent Bullstrode ! Je n'arrive pas à croire son choix de fille »

« Et Ron, l'idiot » renchérit Luna. « Il flirt avec la Reine des Commérages ! Je parie qu'elle va répandre la nouvelle de la marque sur la joue de Ron. »

« Harry a un bleu » dit Ginny.

« Draco a un pied douloureux » indiqua Hermione.

Les trois éclatèrent de rire.

« Bien, ils ont mérité ces choses » annonça Hermione. « Ils l'ont absolument mérité »

« Que faisons nous maintenant ? » demanda Ginny. « Ils ne vont pas arrêter de flirter »

« Tu parles » renchéri Luna.

« J'ai une idée » affirma Hermione, un sourire en coin sournois sur son visage (elle l'a de Draco). « Souvenez vous qu'il y a une fête la semaine prochaine. Le professeur Dumbledore l'a annoncé. J'ai une excellente idée. »

« Alors faisons en sorte que ça marche » dis Ginny. « Assurons nous qu'ils sachent se que nous ressentons quand ils flirtent ».

« Assurons nous qu'ils bavent d'admiration devant nous » ajouta Luna. « Arrangeons nous pour qu'ils réalisent que s'est une grosse erreur de flirter avec d'autres filles ».

« Oh, je vais faire en sorte que » confirma la brune, frottant ses mains. « Je suis parfaitement sure qu'ils regretteront que ces choses soient arrivées ».

Hermione rit diaboliquement, suivie par Luna et Ginny…

&&&&&&&&&&

« Bienvenus mes chers élèves à la fête la plus décontractée jamais eue à Poudlard ! » annonça le professeur Dumbledore. Il portait une étrange tenue moldue. A vrai dire, tout le monde portait d'étranges vêtements moldus, exceptés ceux nés dans le monde magique. « Et pour le début de cette soirée, trois filles m'ont faites savoir qu'elles seraient ravies de chanter pour nous. Alors sans attendre plus longtemps, accueillez s'il vous plait, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood »

Les trois demoiselles apparurent avec des vêtements 'aguicheurs'. Leurs petits amis levèrent les yeux sur la scène avec des yeux élargis et la mâchoire ouverte. Ils venaient à cette soirée avec des blessures. Draco a un bandage autour de son pied droit. Harry a toujours l'affreuse trace violacée de balle de tennis sur son front et Ron, a quant à lui toujours une main d'imprimée sur sa joue. 'Pauvres' qu'ils sont. :D

La musique débuta et elles commencèrent à chanter. Hermione était la chanteuse et Luna et Ginny étaient les choristes.

&

Je suis vraiment trop cool pour toi  
C'est pour ça qu'entre nous ça ne marchera pas  
Je te rendrai suicidaire, suicidaire  
Quand je te dirai que c'est fini  
Putain toute ces belles filles  
On va juste te rendre la vie difficile  
On te rendera suicidaire, suicidaire  
Lorsqu'on te dira que c'est fini

Ouais ouais

Je me rapelle quand  
J'étais sortie avec mes amies  
C'est ce jour-là que j'ai croisé ton regard  
Tu t'es dit que j'était belle  
Alors tu as souhaité  
Que je serai ta chérie (serai ta chérie)  
Tu as essayé de jouer a un jeu  
Tu m'as demandé quel est ton nom  
J'ai vu tout ces diamants sur ton collier  
Alors je t'ai demandé la même chose  
Quelque chose me dit  
Qu'on aura du plaisir ensemble (plaisir ensemble)

Je ne suis pas facile a trouver  
Je suis unique  
Oh quand j'ai pris un verre de vin  
J'ai su que tu était à moi  
Cette nuit est pour toi  
Mais demain pour un autre mec (autre mec)

Je suis vraiment trop cool pour toi  
C'est pour ça qu'entre nous ça ne marchera pas  
Je te rendrai suicidaire, suicidaire  
Quand je te dirai que c'est fini  
Putain toute ces belles filles  
On va juste te rendre la vie difficile  
On te rendera suicidaire, suicidaire  
Lorsqu'on te dira que c'est fini

La foule était en délire, et les garçons sifflaient. Il était amusant de voir à quoi ressemblaient les 'pauvres' garçons. Inimaginalbe, vraiment inimaginable.

Tu m'as appelée  
Tu as laissé des messages toute la semaine  
Ça t'a rendu curieux  
Ça a rendu tes jambes molles  
Je cherche pas de petit copain  
Alors je ne veux pas de confusion (pas de confusion)  
Je t'ai poussé sur le plancher  
Tu m'en a redemandé  
Mais il fallais que je parte  
Alors je suis partie  
Je t'ai laissé en chaleur  
Avec ton esprit encore confus (encore confus)

Je ne suis pas facile a trouver  
Je suis unique  
Oh quand j'ai pris un verre de vin  
J'ai su que tu était à moi  
Si tu me suis  
Fais attention de ne pas tomber amoureux (tomber amoureux)

Je suis vraiment trop cool pour toi  
C'est pour ça qu'entre nous ça ne marchera pas  
Je te rendrai suicidaire, suicidaire  
Quand je te dirai que c'est fini  
Putain toute ces belles filles  
On va juste te rendre la vie difficile  
On te rendera suicidaire, suicidaire  
Lorsqu'on te dira que c'est fini

Maintenant plusieurs mois ont passé  
Je pensais que ça n'allais jamais finir  
Oh tout le monde t'a demandé  
Comment tu as pu sortir avec une fille dans ce genre là  
Mais tu aurai du savoir  
Que rien ne dure pour toujours (dure pour toujours)  
Je reste toujours dans tes pensées  
Lorsque je te raconte des mensonges  
Mais ne soit pas surpris  
Si tu me vois avec d'autres gars  
Je suis trop jeune pour comprendre  
Tu aurai du mieu te méfier (mieu te méfier)

Putain toute ces belles filles (Tu aurai du mieu te méfier)  
On va juste te rendre la vie difficile (parce que je te renderai)  
Je te renderai suicidaire, suicidaire  
Lorsque Je te dirai que notre relation est finie

&

La chanson prit fin et tout le monde applaudit. Hermione, Ginny et Luna descendirent de la scène et instantanément, les garçons se jetèrent sur elles.

« FICHEZ MOI LE CAMP D'ICI » s'exclama Draco.

« OUAI CASSEZ VOUS » hurla Harry.

« NOUS SOMMES LEUR PETITS COPAINS » ajouta Ron.

La foule se dispersa, ne voulant pas créer de problèmes avec ces trois élèves. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à leurs petites amies qui les regardaient fixement.

« On est désolé » dis Draco. Hermione eu un sourire satisfait.

« On est terriblement désolé » ajouta Harry. Ginny eu un sourire satisfait.

« On est vraiment, terriblement, terriblement, terriblement (Draco frappa sa nuque) désolé » termina Ron. Luna aussi eu un sourire satisfait.

« Quelle est la leçon que vous avez apprise ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Euh…ne pas te suicider quand ta petite amie casse avec toi ? » demanda Draco. Hermione le fixa furieusement.

« Euh…ne pas tomber si facilement amoureux ? » demanda Harry. Ginny le fixa furieusement.

« Euh…les filles sont plus cool que les garçons ? » demanda alors Ron. Luna ne savait pas si elle devait paraître méchante ou si elle devait sourire d'un air suffisant.

« Zut, la leçon qu'on veut vous apprendre est de nous garder ou sinon vous le regretterez » affirma Hermione.

« Et n'osez pas nous tromper parce que sinon, vous ne recevrez pas un bleu mais plus que vous ne pouvez imaginez » assura Ginny.

« Et arrêtez de faire les imbéciles, on est sérieuses » dis Luna en croisant ses bras.

« En résumé, ne FLIRTEZ pas » s'exclamèrent les filles à l'unisson.

Les trois garçons tremblèrent de peur. « D'accord, d'accord » avouèrent-ils vaincus.

« Sympas tes vêtements Drakinou » glissa en passant la fille qu'Hermione avait vue une semaine plus tôt.

« Toi aussi Harry-chéri » dit Millicent.

« Et bien sûr toi aussi Ron-Ron » dit Lavande.

Les trois garçons fixèrent flirtivement les trois jeunes filles.

« Drakinou ? », « Harry-chéri ? », « Ron-Ron ? » crièrent les autres en même temps.

&&&&&&&&&&

La semaine suivante, Draco était déjà en fauteuil roulant, Harry avait deux affreuses marques violacées de balle de tennis sur son front et Ron, avait lui deux mains imprimées sur chacune de ses joues.

Leçon apprise : ne pas flirter du tout si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver dans le même était que Draco, Harry et Ron.

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------

Blabla de la traductrice : J'ai un peu triché sur les surnoms de nos trois dragueurs, j'arrivais pas à trouver de truc parfais…Sinon j'ai fait au mieux pour traduire correctement l'humour de l'auteur, en espérant que ça se soit ressentit ! (J'ai re-corrigé les fautes qui trainaient...)

Pensez à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout mon travail, de l'histoire…Sans un petit mot de votre part je serai pas encouragée à continuer

_Bizouille à tous_


	3. Une conversation AIM

Disclaimer : _HP world still belongs to JK Rowling… _Le monde d'HP et ses perso ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas. Les OS ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, je ne fais que les traduire. [le truc habituel quoi….

Genre : Humour !

Rating : Tout public

Juste une amusante conversation AIM entre nos personnages favoris   
Couples DracoHermione, BlaiseGinny et une pointe de RoguePansy _Enjoy :D_

--------------------------------------------------------

'**Une conversation msn'**   
'An AIM conversation' by DracosDaughter1

Pseudos / Personnages :  
Hermione : _Serpentard au fond_  
Draco : _Extraordinaire fouine bondissante_  
Harry : _Voldy doit mourir_  
Ron : _Les Weasley assurent_  
Ginny : _J'm Blaise_  
Blaise : _J'm Ginny_  
Pansy: _J'm Rogue_

&&&&&&&&&&

_Serpentard au fond_ vient de se connecter  
_Extraordinaire fouine bondissante_ vient de se connecter

_**Extraordinaire fouine bondissante**_ : salut mon amour, comment a été ta journée ?

_**Serpentard au fond**_ : bien, Ron vient juste de me demander pourquoi tu m'a rendu ma veste

_**Extraordinaire fouine bondissante**_ : Pourquoi, pense-t-il toujours que je suis un menteur de fils de mangemort ?

_**Serpentard au fond**_ : eh bien…peut être…(regarde le sol innocemment)

_**Extraordinaire fouine bondissante**_ : Hey…je prends ça comme une offense…(va au coin pour bouder)

_Les Weasley assurent_ vient de se connecter

_**Les Weasley assurent**_ : Hermione, pourquoi parmi tous les gens parles-tu à la fouine, et pourquoi t'appelle-t-il 'mon amour', et pourquoi ton surnom est 'serpentard au fond' ?????????

_**Serpentard au fond**_ : hum…il y a une bonne raison pour toutes ses choses…(jette un coup d'œil nerveux à Draco)

_**Les Weasley assurent**_ : Hermione…J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose…

_Voldy doit mourir_ vient de se connecter  
_J'm Ginny_ vient de se connecter  
_J'm Blaise_ vient de se connecter

_**Serpentard au fond**_ : Oh regardez, Ginny, Harry et Blaise viennent tous de se connecter

_**J'm Blaise**_ : Hey Hermione, hey Draco, salut Harry

_**Les Weasley assurent**_: Ginny, et moi alors??????

_**J'm Blaise**_ : Je ne te parle pas vu que tu n'as toujours pas accepté le fait que Blaise et moi sortions ensemble

_**J'm Ginny**_ : Exactement Weasley, pourquoi tu te casses pas ?

_**J'm Blaise**_ : Excuse moi, à quel Weasley tu parles là ?

_**J'm Ginny**_ : A ton frère bien sûr, mon cœur

_**J'm Bliase**_ : Oh, continu alors…

_**Voldy doit mourir**_ : J'aime toujours ta sœur Ron, et j'ai accepté le fait…

_**J'm Blaise**_ : ………………

_**Serpentard au fond**_ : Harry, je ne pense pas que tu aurai dû dire ça…Ginny, es-tu toujours sous le choc ?

_**Extraordinaire fouine bondissante**_ : Potter…je suis désolé mais s'est plutôt pathétique…

_**J'm Ginny**_ : Je vais passer en revue ce dernier commentaire Potter

_**Voldy doit mourir**_ : Désolé, me suis emporté…

_**Serpentard au fond**_ : Draco, est-ce que je peux dire à Harry et Ron, vu que Ginny et Blaise savent déjà ?

_**Extraordinaire fouine bondissante**_ : Vas de l'avant mon amour, je pourrai aussi

_**Serpentard au fond**_ : Bien…Je voulais juste vous faire savoir les mecs que…hum…

_**Voldy doit mourir**_ : Qu'est-ce que s'est Hermione ?

_**Les Weasley assurent**_ : Ouai Hermione, craches le morceau

_**Serpentard au fond**_ : Bien, Draco et moi sortons ensemble et sommes fiancés

_**Les Weasley assurent**_ : QUOI ?????????????? Tu peux pas te marier avec…tu es supposée te marier avec moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Serpentard au fond**_ : Ron, ne me force pas à te lancer un sort…Draco, calmes toi et respires.

_**Extraordinaire fouine bondissante**_ : S'il te plait est-ce que je peux le maudire, 'Mione ?????????

_**Serpentard au fond**_ : Non Draco, Ron…

_Les Weasley assurent_ vient de se déconnecter

_**Voldy doit mourir**_ : C'était assez inattendu…

_J'm Rogue_ vient de se connecter

_**J'm Rogue**_ : Salut, ya quelqu'un ???

_Serpentard au fond_ vient de se déconnecter  
_Extraordinaire fouine bondissante_ vient de se déconnecter  
_J'm Blaise_ vient de se déconnecter  
_J'm Ginny_ vient de se déconnecter  
_Voldy doit mourir_ vient de se déconnecter

_**J'm Rogue**_ : Ok, bien, je vais aller trouver mon Roguy-chéri

_J'm Rogue_ vient de se déconnecter

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------

Petite Info : AIM AOL Instant Messenger, système de messagerie instantanée

Mon Blabla : J'ai adoré celui-là…. Je l'ai traduit super vite en plus malgré l'heure tardive. Et pardon pour les fautes si vous en trouvez

Comme d'hab' pensez à me laissez un petit com'


	4. Cookies et Bièreaubeurre

* * *

Disclaimer : _HP world still belongs to JK Rowling… _Le monde d'HP et ses perso ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas. Les OS ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, je ne fais que les traduire. [le truc habituel quoi…. 

Genre : Humour, Romance

Rating : Tout public

Malefoy et Hermione sont assis ensemble en cours avec Rogue.  
Etre un Malefoy signifie que la journée ne peut pas se passer sans événements, surtout avec une Hermione recevant tout les blâmes.  
_Enjoy :D_

--------------------------------------------------------

'**Cookies et Bière-au-beurre'**  
'Cookies et Butterbeer' by Gurl in draco's jeans

Malefoy et Hermione étaient assis ensemble en cours de potion. Après environ 5 minutes de cours Draco glissa un mot vers hermione.

**« Hey Granger, je m'ennui. »**

**« Laisses moi seule Malefoy. J'essaie de prendre des notes. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce qu'on est en cours espèce d'idiot. Maintenant laisses moi tranquille. »**

Hermione froissa le papier et le lança sur la tête de Draco, heureusement sans attirer l'attention de Rogue. Draco grimaça en ramassant le mot. Il le lut et laissa la note de coté en rallant. Il commença alors à fredonner « Weasley est notre roi ». Hermione lui donna un coup de pieds sous la table, gagnant un « Aïe » de la part de Draco. Il récupéra délicatement le mot et commença à gribouiller.

**« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Ca fait mal »**

**« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait… »**

**« Ouai ! Ben…Ha ! »**

**« Quoi Ha ? »**

**« Je t'ai fais arrêter de prendre des notes. Dans ta gueule ! »**

**« Oh va crever ! »**

**« Oh. T'aimerais n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Plutôt ouai »**

**« Bien. Ca n'arrivera pas, donc Ha ! »**

**« Vas-tu arrêter de dire ça ? »**

**« Quoi ? Ha ? »**

**« Ouai. »**

**« Ha ! »**

Hermione froissa le papier mais le lança cette fois-ci au sol. Elle tira la langue à Draco d'une façon immature avec un regard triomphant. Il décida de l'ignorer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour se garder divertit. Il teint une minute puis passa une nouvelle note à Hermione, ouverte de façon à ce qu'elle la lise.

**« Je suis désolé. Ya pas un moyen pour que tu me pardonnes ? Je ferai n'importe quoi. Si c'est pas assez….j'ai des cookies. »**

Hermione ricana légèrement, mais c'était trop tard, ça suffit pour alerter Rogue.

« Y a-t-il un problème mademoiselle Granger ? » demanda Rogue avec ses ennuyeux cheveux gras l'aveuglant pratiquement.

« Non professeur. Désolée professeur. J'ai juste…eu quelque chose dans mon nez » répliqua Hermione.

Alors que la classe rigolait, Hermione rougit face à son excuse idiote.

« Ne laissez pas ça se reproduire de nouveau Mlle Granger. »

« Oui professeur. Encore désolée professeur » dit Hermione toujours rougissante.

Aussitôt que le calme revint, Draco glissa un mot à travers la table. Hermione lui lança un regard furieux et ignora le papier. Environ 30 secondes après que Draco lui aie donné de légers coups, Hermione soupira sévèrement afin que lui seul entende puis ouvrit le mot prudemment.

**« L'as-tu sorti ? »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui était dans ton nez ? »**

Le coup d'œil bouillonnant de colère d'Hermione fut de trop : Draco ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Il éclata de rire en silence, ricanant comme un Malefoy. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre.  
Quand ils se reprirent, Hermione envoya une note dans sa direction.

**« Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Je n'agis pas bien sous la pression. En plus, je n'aurai pas eu besoin d'utiliser cette excuse si tu n'avais pas été en train de m'écrire ces stupides mots ! »**

**« Oh s'il te plait Granger. Si je ne t'écrivais pas ces stupides mots tu serais en train de prendre des notes. »**

**« Exactement ! »**

**« Peu importe. Tu pourras me remercier plus tard. »**

**« Pour quoi ? Tout ce que tu as fais s'est me créer des problèmes Malefoy. Maintenant tu me dois des cookies ET une Bière-au-beurre pour ce qui c'est passé avec Rogue. »**

**« Tu es une sacrée menteuse Granger (une mauvaise d'ailleurs). Tu ne t'es jamais autant amusée en classe. Et…tu viens juste de gagner des cookies et une boisson. C'est moi qui devrais me plaindre. J'ai RIEN gagné de tout ça (excepté le truc du nez. Hé hé !)**

**« La ferme ! Bien sûr que tu a gagné quelque chose. Tu as gagné le droit de me donner des cookies. Les Bière-au-beurre sont un plus. Réalises-tu comment je suis sacrement sympa envers toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? »**

**« Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? »**

**« Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je suppose que le destin t'aime bien. »**

**« Comme tout le monde… »**

**« Non »**

**« Vraiment Granger, tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi. Il n'y à pas de mal à m'aimer. Comme je disais, c'est pas comme si t'étais la seule. »**

**« Je te déteste. »**

**« Seulement si aujourd'hui est un jour différent. »**

**« Crève »**

**« Tu as déjà utilisé celui-là »**

**« Tu n'es qu'une tête de nœud. (Je m'épuise vite).»**

**« Ha. Ha. »**

**« Je sais. Je suis tellement marrante : ) »**

**« Je déteste les smileys. »**

**« Ben, les smileys te détestent aussi. »**

**« Ce sont des smileys ! »**

**« Et alors ? »**

**« Ils ne peuvent pas me détester, ce sont des smileys. »**

**« Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent. »**

**« Tu viens d'utiliser un argument tellement convaincant que ya pas moyen que tu aies faux. »**

**« Je savais que tu serais d'accord. »**

**« J'étais sarcastique. »**

**« Bien sûr que tu l'étais. »**

**« Merci d'être d'accord avec moi. »**

**« J'étais sarcastique. »**

**« Ha ! Tu vois que tu m'aimes maintenant bébé! »**

**« Espèce d'idiot. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça. »**

**« Mais si. Peu importe ce qui est dit, ça s'applique toujours. »**

**« Tu es tellement prétentieux ! »**

**« C'est pour ça que tu penses que je suis sexy. »**

**« Pourquoi est-ce que ça se rapporte toujours à ton look ? »**

**« Je sais pas. Je suppose que je suis juste...chaud. »**

**« Je te déteste. »**

**« Encore ? Tu as déjà utilisé celui-là. »**

**« Ben je vais encore l'utiliser. T'as qu'à me poursuivre en justice. »**

**« T'es sûre que tu veux que je le fasse ? J'ai une bonne avocate. Elle est aussi super sexy. »**

**« Oh épargnes moi ça. »**

**« Tu es jalouse Granger. »**

**« JE NE LE SUIS PAS. »**

**« Bordel Granger. Calmes toi. Tu as presque déchiré le fichu papier. »**

**« Ben je suis pas jalouse. Je ne suis pas le genre de stupides personnes jalouses. »**

**« Bien sûr que non. »**

**« Je ne le suis pas ! »**

**« D'accord, je te crois. »**

**« Non tu ne me crois pas. Je ne suis pas jalouse Malefoy ! »**

**« J'ai dis d'accord. »**

**« Peu importe. »**

**« Granger. Tu sais pour un génie ton vocabulaire est très limité. »**

**« Va en enfer ! »**

**« Tu sais que tu m'aimes. »**

**« Regardes, qui se répète maintenant ? Ohhh Ohhh je suis nulle ! »**

Draco et Hermione ricanèrent encore. Ils se cognèrent leurs têtes et repartirent de plus fort.

« Je suis fatigué de cette table qui dérange ma classe, » dit Rogue en colère, en donnant une claque sur la table où étaient assis Hermione et Draco. « Maintenant quittez ma classe, » finit-il.

'Au moins ils ne nous a pas retiré de points' pensèrent les deux jeunes.

« Et 30 points en moins chacun pour ce petit dérangement, » ajouta Rogue.

Ils murmurèrent chacun quelques mots en sortant de la classe.

&&&&&&&&&&

« Regardes dans quoi tu m'a embarquée Malefoy ! » cria Hermione.

« Oh voyons. C'est pas grand-chose. On manque juste la deuxième moitié du cours, et puis tu n'apprenais rien de toute façon » déclara Draco de sa voix la plus arrogante.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Je suis toujours folle de toi… » dit Hermione.

« Ben on a juste à arranger ça nan ? » demanda Draco d'un sourire décontracte et incroyablement sexy.

Il la déplaça contre le mur où il pencha rapidement sa tête pour joindre leur lèvres en un baiser. Il pouvait la sentir sourire. Il sépara leurs lèvres mais laissa reposer son front contre le sien.

« Je te jures Malefoy, parfois je me dis que si tu n'embrassais pas si bien il y a longtemps que je t'aurais largué » dit Hermione légèrement essoufflée.

« Ben une chance pour moi que je sois si magnifique pour ça nan ? » ajouta Draco. « Et si on allait à Près-au-Lard et qu'on récupérait ces cookies et cette Bière-au-beurre Granger? Rogue ne va pas venir vérifier de toute façon » demanda Draco en embrassant le contour de ses lèvres.

« Et si on laissait tomber le repas aujourd'hui et qu'on retournait à la salle commune à la place ? » souffla-t-elle en le tirant déjà dans la bonne direction par la cravate.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------

Pensées du moment : Euh bah j'ai rien de spécial à dire. Je remercie juste les lecteurs qui me sont fidèles (ils se reconnaîtront). Sinon si ça vous intéresse ma fac viens juste de ré-ouvrir, ya eu du casse à l'intérieur, on a des vigiles partout...ET malgré des vacances forcées de plus d'un mois mes partiels sont toujours maintenus! Avec toute cette pression je trouve quand même le temps de vous traduire un 'ti truc...sympas nan?

Et si vous avez une requête spéciale, que vous voulez un genre précis de OS. Ou que vous voulez simplement me faire un 'ti coucou, les REVIEWS sont là pour ça…

_Bizouille à tous_


	5. Aussi longtemps que tu es mienne

Disclaimer : _HP world still belongs to JK Rowling…_

Genre : Romance…

Rating : Tout public

Chanson : "As Long As You're Mine" de la comédie musicale _Wicked_

Un adorable OS entre Draco et Hermione _Enjoy :D_

--------------------------------------------------------

'**Aussi longtemps que tu es mienne'**  
'As Long As You're mine' by DracosDaughter1

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight_  
_I need help believing you're with me tonight_

Hermione Granger ne croyait pas la chance qu'elle avait. Draco Malefoy (pas moins que son petit ami) l'avait demandée en mariage au bal, tenu en l'honneur de la remise des diplômes des septièmes années. Elle avait secrètement craquée pour lui depuis la fois où elle lui avait donné un coup de poing en troisième année. Personne ne le savait, personne à part Draco. Il avait surveillé Hermione pendant ces dernières années sans que celle-ci le sache, essayant de trouver courage pour l'inviter à sortir, ce qu'il fit finalement au début leur septième année. Il l'aimait lui aussi, depuis qu'elle lui avait tenue tête en troisième année. Il aurait voulu l'inviter au bal de Noel en quatrième année s'il n'y avait pas eu ce fichu Victor Krum qui lui avait volé Hermione juste sous son nez.

« Pas cette fois-ci, » dit Draco à lui-même alors qu'il finissait de se préparer, « Cette fois, je l'ai eue le premier. Cette fois, elle est à moi ».

_My wildest dreaming could not foresee_  
_Lying beside you, with you wanting me_

Ce soir était la nuit pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Ce soir était là nuit où il allait demander à l'amour de sa vie de devenir une part de lui pour toujours. Il allait la demander à minuit, à coté du Lac. C'était son endroit préféré pour un rendez-vous, et il avait besoin que tout soit parfais. Il s'avait qu'elle aimait cet endroit parce que Blaise l'emmenait toujours là quand ils sortaient ensemble. Heureusement cependant pour Draco, il voyait Ginny Weasley maintenant. Le lac reflétait la large lune et les centaines d'étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel sombre de la nuit. On aurait dit qu'ils savaient que ce soir était une nuit importante.

_And just for this moment, as long as you're mine_  
_I've lost all the resistance and crossed some borderline_  
_And if it turns out it's over too fast_  
_I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine_

Hermione parcourait sa collection de bijoux, cherchant la pièce qui compléterait son ensemble. Elle sortit un collier en diamants que Draco lui avait donné, le fixa autour de son cou puis descendit les escaliers de la salle commune, où il l'attendait. Alors qu'elle passait l'angle, Draco arrêta son va-et-vient et regarda la stupéfiante beauté qu'était Hermione Granger. Elle partait une robe sans bretelle bleu nuit, avec des voilages argentés qui effleuraient au sol chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un haut chignon qui laissait retomber quelques mèches frisées le long de son visage. Son maquillage était simple, seulement là pour accroître sa beauté naturelle. Elle portait de simples boucles d'oreille et le collier que Draco lui avait offert. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur lorsqu'elle fixa le regard de Draco qui avait l'air sensationnel dans son smoking noir. Elle finit de descendre les quelques marches qui la séparaient de Draco, qui lui offrit son bras et un baiser sur la joue.

_Maybe I'm brainless_  
_Maybe I'm wise_  
_But you've got me seeing through different eyes_

Aucun des deux n'osèrent prononcer des mots, alors ils marchèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle en silence, passant occasionnellement devant un élève ou deux qui fixaient le couple marchant devant eux. Personne ne pouvait croire que Draco « J'ai la haine envers les Sang de Bourbes » Malefoy et Hermione « J'ai la haine envers Draco » Granger, paraissant sans défaut, marchaient main dans la main. La plupart des mecs devant lesquels ils passèrent reçurent des regards meurtriers de la part de Draco, leur disant de rester à distance de sa copine. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et marchèrent jusqu'au bar, où Harry et Ron semblant absolument choqués, se tenaient debout avec leurs compagnes respectives. Luna, qui avait été escortée par Harry sourit simplement à la vue du couple.

Cependant le rendez-vous de Ron, Pansy, paraissait être sur le point de le frapper sur la tête à cause du regard qu'il lançait à Hermione.

« Hey les gars, comment est la fête jusqu'à maintenant ? » demanda Hermione nerveuse, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans parmi le groupe.

« Euh, assez ennuyeuse en fait, » répondit Harry avec le sourire, regardant Hermione avec un regard interrogateur, la questionnant silencieusement à propos de son cavalier.

« Oui Harry, je suis venue avec Draco de plein gré,' dit Hermione en souriant, répondant à sa question informulée. « Lui et moi nous fréquentons depuis le début de l'année. » affirma-t-elle en lançant un regard désolé à Ron qui semblait sidéré.

« Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu es venue de plein gré ? C'est un Malefoy, pour l'amour du ciel. Il est sensé détester les Sang-de-bourbe! » dit Ron en crachant le dernier mot à Hermione dont les yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

« Si tu appelles encore ma petite amie comme ça, je n'hésiterai pas à te lancer un sort » grogna Draco, sa baguette pressée sur sa nuque. « Ce n'est pas juste parce que mon père déteste les moldus que je fait pareil » dit-il.

Après cela, Ron partit avec Pansy, qui se retourna vers Hermione avec un regard remplit d'excuses. Hermione sécha ses larmes et leva les yeux vers Draco, qui venait de passer un bras autour du sien.

« Hermione, voudrais-tu venir marcher avec moi ? » chuchota-t-il doucement à son oreille.

« J'en serais ravie » répondit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face et en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

_Somehow, I've fallen under your spell_  
_And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell_

Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à un coin isolé du Gand Lac. Aucune conversation était nécessaire entre les deux, ce qui était bien parce que Draco était excessivement angoissé face à ce qui allait arriver. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et haleta.

« Draco, regarde la lune, » dit-elle sans voix, alors que Draco passait ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je sais chérie, c'est parfait pour ce soir, » ajouta-t-il doucement, ses derniers mots trop bas pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. « Aimerais-tu danser ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il la ramenait contre sa poitrine.

« Volontiers, » dit-elle en se tournant vers Draco.

Ils dansèrent pendant environ une demie heure avant de ne s'immobiliser.

_Every moment as long as you're mine_  
_I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time_  
_They say there is no future for us as a pair_

« Hermione, » commença nerveusement Draco, « j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Draco, tu sais que tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, » répondit Hermione, se demandant pour quoi il pouvait être si tendu.

« Hermione, tu sais que je t'aime et que personne ne peut changer ça. Les gens ont cru que nous ne nous parlerions jamais mais regarde où nous en somme arrivés. Ils diront que nous ne réussirons pas mais je m'en moque. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de t'avoir avec moi pour toujours… Veux tu m'épouser ? » termina-t-il, en se mettant à genou et en sortant une petite boite noire contenant la plus belle des bagues qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu.

L'anneau était en argent avec un diamant entouré de petits rubis et émeraude. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil puis le regarda lui.

« Draco, je serais heureuse de t'épouser, » répondit-elle malgré ses larmes, avec un sourire incomparable. Il glissa l'anneau à son doigt, la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Avec ceci, le jeune couple retourna vers le château les mains entrelacées, là où ils pourraient faire face aux étudiants contre eux.

Une chose était différente cependant, c'était qu'ils ne s'en soucieraient pas.

_And though I may know I don't care_  
_Just for this moment, as long as your mine_  
_Come be how you want to and see how bright you shine_  
_Borrow the moonlight until it is through_  
_And how I'll be here holding you_  
_As long as you're mine_

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------

Mon speech: Amour quand tu nous tiens….lol Ca s'était en tout cas du romantique puissance 10... J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plût.

Pensez à moi _please_, REVIEWS……

En passant petit coup de pub : Voyage à Paris, traduit par moi (encore mdr)  
Chapitre 1 en ligne, et bientôt le deuxième.

_Bizouille à tous_


End file.
